


40 Years Later at Xavier’s School for Gifted Children

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	40 Years Later at Xavier’s School for Gifted Children

Sophia: Professor Xavier….

Charles: Sophia - it is past your bed time - what are you still doing up? Did you have a bad dream?

Sophia: (nods) Yes. I had a dream that a Sentinel was outside of my window and trying to get me. 

Charles: (picks up the 6 year old girl and places her on his couch next to him) Oh darling. There are no more scary Sentinels. I know it is hard to not be afraid; but I promise you that you’re safe now. I won’t ever let anyone hurt you. Doesn’t Mr. Pickles help you feel safe and not alone? 

Sophia: (holds her teddy bear close) Yes. Professor - are you ever afraid? 

Charles: (sighs) Why of course - even a telepath can be afraid. I was afraid when the Sentinels appeared; afraid of what they were going to do to mutants. 

Sophia: Were you all alone? Is that why you were afraid? 

Charles: ( Sighed again, and looked over toward his desk. There was a small silver frame on it that held the photograph of two young handsome mutant men. The taller one had fierce green eyes and tight smile; and of course the shorter one (Charles) had a glorious mane of hair and striking sapphire eyes. Cerebro took his hair and old age took the deep blue of his eyes; but worst of all uncompromising ideologies took the man next to him away from his side for so many years.) I didn’t have a Mr. Pickles; but I wasn’t alone. (Charles knew he couldn’t mention Raven; he had to rip her out of his heart for good too many years ago) When I was about 25 years old, I met a man. It was purely by accident too. He was doing something very foolish at the time and needed to be rescued. Well, as you get older you will realize that you get braver. When you’re young, there is usually very little fear. And so this man started to drown in the harbor and I jumped into the cold water.

Sophia: (eyes widen) You jumped…! Were you able to walk back then…? 

Charles: (nodding) Yes, I had full use of my legs. Now, mind you I wasn’t even that good of a swimmer. And I had all my clothes on. But I jumped off that ship to get that man that was in the water. And all the time; my mind was almost hypnotized by the other man’s thoughts. I never felt anyone so strong. I knew he was a mutant. And I knew that he was determined to try his best even if it meant he was going to die. So I swam fast and reached out with my mind. So I grabbed this man. And I wouldn’t let go. I wanted him to give up; I didn’t want him to die. 

Sophia: (wrapped her arms around Mr. Pickles even tighter) Did you hold him like this…? 

Charles: (smiled) Oh yes, just like that - I held him tight. And boy was he mad at me! The things he was saying in his head. Some of it was in German; so I could barely understand him. But I wouldn’t let go. And eventually he stopped fighting me and we both went up to the surface to get air. But he was confused too. He heard my voice in his head but didn’t understand why? 

Sophia: I bet I know - he didn’t understand because he didn’t know you were a mutant!

Charles: (nodded) Absolutely right! You see this man had never met another mutant before in his entire life. He thought he was absolutely alone. And so I was able to tell him that he wasn’t alone. And deep down inside I knew that now I wasn’t going to be alone either. Suddenly, I wasn’t so afraid anyone. And neither was he. 

Sophia: (yawning, getting sleepy) When the scary Sentinels came was he there with you? Is that why you weren’t afraid? 

Charles: (places the sleepy child’s head on pillow on his legs, grabs the afghan and covers her gently) Yes. But this man; he was never afraid. He loved helping mutants and would never turn his back on them. His courage also gave me courage. He and I weren’t always nice to each other; but as you get older Sophia, you will see that sometimes it is the person you love the most that will be the hardest to understand. (Charles looks up to see Erik standing at the doorway in his robe - the black silk pajamas peeking underneath) One day you might meet someone; and he or she will help you stop feeling alone…. 

Erik: (arms crossed, looked down at the sleeping child) Did she have a bad dream?

Charles: It seems Erik; that you are very thorough with your Mutant History class. She is the third child that is having nightmares about the Sentinels. Did you really have to show them those old news reels? 

Erik: (rolled his eyes) You told me to pick the course I was willing to teach; and I did. Now you’re complaining that I’m too good at it. Really Charles; you’re impossible to please sometimes. The past can’t be forgotten lest it be repeated. (grabbed the child) She needs to go to bed; and so do you. Let’s go Charles. You were sleeping; why did you get up and come down here for? 

Charles: (stopped - looked down at his feet) I had a nightmare too. I had a dream that I wasn’t there in time to jump off the boat. And I could see your body floating in that dark water. I keep screaming out, “Wait - you’re not alone - wait, I’m coming to save you. Please Erik…” But Moira is telling me that its too late. That I shouldn’t bother jumping into the water, unless I wanted to drown too.

Erik: I suppose that would have been logical. 

Charles: (looks up at Erik) Well yes, but when have I ever been able to maintain any logic when it pertains to you? So I look at Moira and say, “I’m sorry but he can’t die thinking he’s alone…” And I jump off the boat. I knew that what sense would any of my life make without you? Next thing I know, I woke up all alone in that room; that didn’t help so I came down here. And then Sophia arrived clutching Mr. Pickles…

Erik: Yes, well that is all well and done. But it can’t continue. I will have some of the boys pack my things tomorrow. This nonsense of you getting up in the middle of the night and waking me is unacceptable. Charles, I am TOO old for it. 

Charles: (could feel his heart starting to pound) 

Erik: After we put Sophia back into bed; I will grab my toothbrush. The boys can move my stuff into your bedroom. Tomorrow, we can look about making room in that closet of yours. It might be time to give away some of those ridiculous Don Johnson looking suits. I will need a few drawers too. We are both 70 years old; I believe we are old enough to be able to share a room? It might piss off that idiot Logan but then that makes me even more incline to do it. You’re quiet Charles - are you objecting? 

Charles: (wiping a tear) I’ve been sleeping alone in that bed for over 45 years. 

Erik: I guess it is my turn to dive in and tell you that you’re not alone. Not anymore old friend, you’re not alone. (Erik bent down and kissed the top of Charles’ head gently) Never alone ever again.


End file.
